


her

by marymada



Series: casas de chá na quinta avenida, e todas as estrelas da bandeira chinesa. nós despertamos apenas na primavera, com risco de derreter no verão. [qual é o nome do oceano que nos divide?] [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Next in Fashion, fiction with real persons
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marymada/pseuds/marymada
Summary: Angel esquenta a água até o ponto de ebulição, coloca as suas ervas, inspira o aroma forte delas com uma fungada forte, e espera. Ela é chinesa. O tempo não é igual para ela do que é em Nova York.[ou onde Angel conta as horas de um jeito diferente, e Dao-Yin nem ao menos sabe que horas são na cidade que nunca para].
Relationships: Angel Chen/Dao-Yi Chow
Series: casas de chá na quinta avenida, e todas as estrelas da bandeira chinesa. nós despertamos apenas na primavera, com risco de derreter no verão. [qual é o nome do oceano que nos divide?] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629181





	her

**Author's Note:**

> Então, eu assisti Next In Fashion - como toda boa fanática por moda e estudante da mesma - e uma fração de segundos entre o sorriso da Angel e do Dao me pegou de surpresa. Agradeço imensamente pela Cah, por ter me recomendado BTS para essa história, e pela Netflix, por ter me dado esse reality. É pequeno, simples, e é a primeira parte de uma coleção. 
> 
> Vamos apenas supor que Next In Fashion tenha sido gravado em Nova York, okay? Okay!

**내 모든** **wonder (wonder)** **  
** **에 대한** **answer (answer)**

_nae modeun (wonder)_ _  
_ _e daehan (answer)_

(Para todos os meus questionamentos,  
você é a resposta.)

[Her – BTS]

*****

**E** les se olham por dois minutos inteiros depois que ela ganha o prêmio do desafio de exército no programa. A empolgação saltando pela sua pele de uma maneira comedida, assim como ela foi ensinada por toda a geração atual de sua família. Ela olha para ele, sorrindo de uma maneira que beira a adoração, quase como se ele pudesse tatear toda a emoção dela, e tomar para si de uma forma que nem mesmo ela entende. Dao cresceu em Nova York, com costumes mais estadunidenses do que os dela, e ele sorri de uma maneira que não precisa se limitar a apenas um curvar de lábios, ele sorri como quem não se importa com os outros seres ao redor, e nem como se ele se importa-se de consumir os raios solares e brilhar o corpo celeste que é.

Angel curva os lábios de maneira mais ampla, ainda comedida, ainda segurando o pulso em sua mão, esperando para que o batimento cardíaco fica-se mais estável. Esperando, e inspirando, enchendo o pulmão de ar para que todo o corpo se acalme, e tome ciência do que acabou de acontecer. Dao se equilibra e desvia das pessoas que vêm em sua direção, e caminhar de forma consistente para perto dela, os Converses tradicionais clicando no chão, os lábios ainda espalhados em um convite que Angel não consegue decifrar. Ela inspira novamente, o ar preso dentro do seu corpo como se fosse um balão, como se ela não pudesse mais escolher como lidaria com o mesmo, como se nada pudesse ser feito além de observar Dao-Yin caminhar em direção a ela.

“Parabéns pela conquista.” Ele diz em um sopro de voz. A multidão falando ao redor deles se cala por um instante, o tempo suficiente para que suas vozes se encontrem, e entrem em uma coesão dentro das suas mentes. “Foi merecido. Eu amei o designer da sua roupa.”

Ela se curva, uma saudação de agradecimento plenamente asiática, e ele se curva em resposta. Além dela e de Minju, ninguém mais se curva quando eles se retiram e agradecem, ninguém mais entende a forma que eles foram criados. Mesmo que ela estivesse do outro lado do mundo, e ele aqui, cruzando as linhas de metrô de Nova York sendo sempre um eterno imigrante, o ato de se curvar caminha entre eles. Angel e Dao-Yi não tem nada mais de similar do que a paixão por moda, e a descendência, mas por algum motivo, a rotação da Terra se equipara a uma grande montanha-russa quando ele olha dentro dos olhos dela, as suas íris brilhantes de expectativa, como se estivesse de uma forma positiva, ansiando pelos próximos passos dela. Uma alma criativa encontrando a outra, como uma explosão de cores que nem mesmo a tempestade cinzenta de um mundo cru e padronizado poderia trazer de joelhos a Terra.

“Obrigada.” Seu sotaque é mais forte do que o dela, e ela esperava que fosse assim. Ela fala um inglês fluente por conta de onde nasceu, mas algo em sua língua ainda se apega de onde suas raízes vieram, de onde seus pés sabem o caminho de volta de cor, como se estivesse escrito nas palmas de suas mãos, um caminho que apenas imigrantes conhecem de voltar para a casa. “Fico feliz que tenha gostado.” Angel está aliviada e ao mesmo nervosa. Ela conhece o trabalho da Public School, por diversas vezes captando imagens aqui e ali das suas criações ousadas e urbanas.

Ela é o vermelho rubro da China, mas gosta do cinza cru de Nova York de Dao Yi Chow.

“Você quer beber alguma coisa?” Ele diz de surpresa, a linguagem corporal apontando para a saída. Eles tem dois dias de folga entre um desafio e outro, e ela se pega tentada a aceitar a proposta de um nativo de Nova York. Angel quer conhecer a cidade que nunca dorme, comparar o trânsito caótico e desrespeitoso com o que ela tem em casa. “Conheço um lugar perto daqui. É uma casa de chá de dia, e um bar de noite. O equilíbrio perfeito entre as duas coisas.” Dao Yi sorri com as suas próprias palavras, como se ele soubesse o poder de cada um tem. Angel sacode a cabeça. Ela quer ir, ela quer entender porque o corpo dela puxa tanto os dois em uma atração que ela não entende, uma forma magnética que ela não compreende porque estava sempre desenhando nas aulas de exatas, sempre rabiscando com as milhares de canetas que tinha em seus estojo ganhado de seus pais, um de segunda mão que ela se orgulhava profundamente de ter.

Sua resposta demora, e o silêncio se estabelece. Ela pode reparar quando ele engole em seco, a sua garganta fazendo um barulho quase que imperceptível entre tudo que ocorre ao redor dele. Dao Yi tem cheiro de laranjeiras e poluição da cidade onde mora, e Angel se esquece por dois segundos que ela precisa dar uma resposta para ele, que ela está parada ao lado de outros profissionais da moda que conversam e se despendem de uma forma barulhenta que faz com que sua cabeça rode diversas vezes. Ela está parada observando um homem que havia gostado de seu casaco e lhe estava lhe convidando para beber. Para sair dali de alguma forma.

“Sim.” Ela fala em um sopro de voz menor do que o dele. O sorriso quase se quebrando. Angel tenta novamente, sem que sua garganta se parece com arame farpado enrolada em palavras que ela quer colocar para fora. “Quero sim.” Sua voz soa com mais força, e ele se prontifica a ficar do seu lado, colocando uma mão leve de costureiro em suas costas. Ela pode sentir a quentura por entre a sua blusa brilhante, pode sentir os machucados feitos por pontas de agulhas, e tesouras extremamente cortantes. Como se ela pudesse sentir as digitais dele e sua pele sem nem mesmo ele ter a tocado de fato.

Eles caminham lado a lado, ambos os passos ritmados e sincronizados sem nem mesmo eles terem coordenado isso, ou ensaiado. Cada passo uma respiração cortada, cada batida da sola de seus tênis caros, e de sua sandália com salto modesto, fazendo um som no concreto frio da instalação onde eles estão.

O ar quente da noite bate em seus corpos fazendo com que um arrepio leve se entenda dos braços até os pés de Angel. Ela estende o olhar para cima, onde a camada de poluição está por toda a parte.

“Dizem que para ver as estrelas aqui você precisa ir até o mirante mais alto, e olhar para baixo, onde o trânsito está. As estrelas modernas de Nova York.” Ele fala olhando para a mesma direção que ela. A mão dele ainda está pousada na altura das costas dela, de uma forma de orientar, e respeitosa. Angel se pergunta durante aquela pequena caminhada qual havia sido a criação dele, qual outra coisa ele tinha em comum com ela.

“A China também não é diferente disso.” O sorriso aparece em seu rosto. Ela ama da onde vem, ama que em seu país a cultura seja quase como um casulo para as outras culturas do mundo. Como se ela pertence-se ao próprio espaço de tempo na China, ao próprio mundo particular.

O carro onde ele leva ela é o carro do estúdio. Preto e caro, com um motorista que ela se curva em saudação. Eles entram no banco de trás, e ele retira a mão das cosas dela, Angel sentindo a falta do calor da palma da mão dele, como se o ar tivesse pegado em específico aquele lugar, e o deixado mais frio, alguns graus de diferença da sua pele normal, fazendo que o corpo dela se arrepia-se novamente.

O carro se movimenta de maneira silenciosa, cortando as ruas por onde Dao a leva. Ele fala algo ao motorista, dizendo para pegar a Avenida paralela por causa do tempo e do horário. Está amanhecendo, ela pode perceber. Os raios laranjas cortando o céu. Eles estão cruzando uma ponte, e a Lua Cheia ainda está acima deles, cheia, e mais clara do que durante a noite, pronta para se retirar para a chegada do Sol.

“Eu não tinha reparado que estava tão tarde.” Dao fala baixo, observando pela mesma janela que ela. O corpo dele está flexionado em direção a ela, dentro do seu espaço pessoal, mas sem ser invasivo de alguma forma. Angel gosta do calor que o corpo dele deixa ao redor, esquentando também a ela. A jaqueta jeans fazendo atrito com o material brilhoso de seu suéter.

“Ou tão cedo.” Seu sorriso se amplia, e Dao sorri de volta, olhando para ela nos olhos. Quando Angel era mais nova, uma pequena chinesa com a cabeça nas nuvens e maquiagens esquisitas em seus olhos pequenos, ela sonhava que alguém pudesse olhar dentro dos olhos dela, e não desviar, ou reparar nas roupas que ela estava usando, ou no jeito divertido que ela gostava de colocar o cabelo. Ela sabia desde aquela época que nunca seria assim, meninas como ela não viviam romances americanos.

Mas Dao-Yi está olhando para dentro de seus olhos. E apenas para eles. Sem reparar nas laterais coloridas de sua sombra sob os olhos, ou do cabelo com um tufo para cima. Ele apenas está olhando para dentro dos olhos dela, e caçando as diferenças que continentes e oceanos separavam.

“Chegamos.” O motorista fala com um tom de voz monótomo, como se estivesse sempre em um volume moderado. Angel se assusta um pouco, e suspira. Dao saí pela porta paralela a dela, e corre para abrir a de onde ela está, mesmo que ela já esteja com metade do corpo para fora, pronta para colocar os pés na calçada e no asfalto. Ele estende a mão para ela, e Angel a pega, sentindo novamente os calos em sua palma, a dureza de suas digitais. Mas ela também sente o realinhar dos cosmos apenas naquele gesto. Ela não gosta das pessoas colocando a mão nela, mas Dao havia feito isso pela segunda vez naquela noite, e ela apenas contemplava a força do encontro deles.

O prédio onde eles param tem três andares, e fica em uma área movimentada. Mesmo com o nascer do Sol tão evidente, diversas pessoas cruzam por eles, os olhares fixos em seus telefones, e nas suas vidas pessoas, perdidos dentro do seu próprio Universo particular. Cada pessoa para Angel é um Universo, e ela está curiosa em tentar conhecer o de Dao-Yi Chow. Os passos ritmados dos dois continuam quando eles entram no prédio, o cheiro de chá e bebida alcoólica invadindo todo o olfato dela.

“Uma mesa para dois.” Dao fala ao atendente assim que eles chegam. A mesma saudação de curvar o corpo sendo usada quando ele pede, e quando o atendente se retira para indicar a eles a mesa.

Eles precisam subir uma escada de madeira, com o cheiro de chá infiltrando tudo. Angel está com a mão levantadas, observando e tocando na textura da parede.

É uma mesa no chão, estilo oriental. Tudo naquele lugar faz com que ela se lembre de casa, faz com que ela sinta saudades dos chás que existem apenas lá, das folhas que ela deixava boiando na água morna até que elas tomassem gosto.

“Chá?” Dao pergunta, já sentado, observando ela. Angel balança a cabeça, e se senta também, de frente para ele. Ele se vira e faz os pedidos, ela ainda observando a beleza do lugar. Demora apenas alguns segundos para que tragam a água fervendo em um caldeirão, xícaras e diversas ervas.

Ela coloca para os dois, o silêncio invadindo tudo, mas apenas um silêncio confortável.

Angel espera, o chá, e Dao-Yi. Ela é chinesa, afinal. Ela tem um tempo diferente. Ela espera. 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que vocês tenham gostado, é super tarde - ou cedo - por aqui, e eu não sei o que pensar! Comentário são bem-vindos <3


End file.
